Catalyst
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Since the announcement of Noctis and Lunafreya's marriage, Prompto moved on - living luxuriously as a singer, not chasing Noctis anymore. However, Prompto fainted at one of his concerts - worrying Noctis, who was watching him sing on television.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **Since the announcement of Noctis and Lunafreya's marriage, Prompto moved on - living luxuriously as a singer, not chasing Noctis anymore. However, Prompto fainted at one of his concerts - worrying Noctis, who was watching him sing on television.

Chapter One

He had moved on.

In fact, Prompto lived life luxuriously now - in his mansion, with his expensive cars. He toured the world - meeting and greeting fans from everywhere, who loved him so much. He worked still tirelessly - writing and creating songs, his record label and producers demanding more content.

After all, Prompto was at his peak - the hot new singer, but talented as well. His songs were platinum - each and every one, like they should be. He spent time - hours at the studio, just perfecting his songs. He's an overachiever - wanting nothing short of perfect, especially because of his competitive nature.

"You have a concert today, Prompto."

"I'm well aware."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"You should remember, though. Your concert will be broadcasted live on television."

"Awesome."

XOXO

He turned the television on.

It was on a random channel - broadcasting something live, which was a concert. However, Noctis recognized the singer, his childhood best friend. So, Noctis listened to him sing, not before suddenly gasping.

The talented blond collapsed - fainted and fell unconscious, just before being carried away. The broadcast cut - turned to static, with white noise. He sat up - striding toward the exit, but halted soon. A curious Lunafreya stopped him, who then began asking questions.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Luna. But, I have business elsewhere."

"That's such a shame. I wanted to spend more time together. I came such a long way to see you."

"I know, Luna. I don't have time for this right now."

XOXO

He lay in bed.

So, Prompto drifted in and out of consciousness. He heard people come and go, like his maids and butlers. He overheard too their conversations - bits about the concert, especially his precious fans. He was being bombarded by them - his social media accounts active, with wonderful posts and private messages.

As his servants left, Prompto's bedroom door opened again. He didn't notice, though. He wasn't entirely conscious, just barely awake. He had been prescribed medication - a sleeping pill, not a strong one. It was light - a few milligrams shy, but still effective enough.

"Are you okay, Prompto?"

"N-Noct?"

"That's right. It's me, Noctis."

"N-No, I'm dreaming."

"You're not, Prompto. It's really me."

"I-I'm imagining you."

"You're not, Prompto. It's truly me. I assure you."

"Y-You're a hallucination."

"Come on, Prompto."

"Y-You're not real!"

"Prompto!"

XOXO

The blond reached over.

He fumbled around - opening his nightstand drawer, where he had hoarded bottles of pills. However, Noctis took them away - angering his best friend, who began screaming. So, Noctis hugged him - trying to calm him down, but failed.

He read the prescriptions, then. It horrified him, especially because Prompto's prescribed terrible medications. Without hesitation, Noctis tightened his grasp - making Prompto flinch, whose drugged body couldn't resist it.

"Why are you taking anti-psychotic medication? You're not crazy."

"S-Sometimes I feel crazy."

"They have horrible side effects, like memory loss."

"M-Maybe I want to forget you, Noct."

"Don't you dare, Prompto."

"Y-You can't stop me."

"And why can't I?"

"B-Because you're not real."

XOXO

The cold breeze woke him.

He was more coherent this time, not impaired anymore. So, Prompto turned around - confronting what he had thought to be a dream, or another hallucination. Of course, Prompto couldn't stop the tears - eyes severely watering, with large teardrops.

He stroked Noctis' cheek, who sighed softly. Then, Prompto brushed silky onyx locks - threading through them, not without earning another sigh. However, Prompto's hand lowered - touching pale lips, just before recoiling away.

"See, I'm really here."

"A-And what are you doing here?"

"I was watching your concert. I didn't know you could sing so well, but then you fainted. I was worried about you, Prompto."

"Y-You like my singing. I can always give you a personal concert."

"Let's save that for another day."

"W-Why? You want to leave me again, right? That's why I've been taking those medication!"

"Please calm down, Prompto. I won't leave you again. I promise you."

"I-I can't trust you, Noct."

"I know, Prompto. I don't blame you, either."

XOXO

The hours passed.

He hadn't left yet, just laid beside him. After all, Noctis couldn't leave, not without helping Prompto. So, Noctis stayed, a choice he should've made a long time ago.

He was afraid for Prompto, who was being exploited. It was evident enough - the tremendous tours, concerts, and album releases. It was all quick - pushed out swiftly, like at factory speed.

"You're being overworked, Prompto."

"That's the industry for you."

"This is serious, Prompto. They're taking advantage of you."

"I don't care if they are, Noct. I like what I do, but what I'm doing isn't a game. It's a competition - a race of some sort and I like winning more."

"I care about you, Prompto. I know you don't believe me, though."

"I-I can't help that. You knew I needed you, but you still left me all alone."

"I'm so sorry, Prompto."

"H-How am I supposed to forgive you, Noct? It's hard to, especially because I'm so angry at you."

"It's only natural, Prompto."

XOXO

The moon rose.

He still lay beside Noctis. However, Prompto then turned around, not facing Noctis anymore.

It had only taken a few nobles, but they tore Noctis and him apart. He hated them, not as much as Noctis though. The crown prince believed them over him - trusted their words over his, which hurt him so much.

"I-Is it natural to hate you as well, Noct?"

"Yes, Prompto."

"I-I don't like feeling this way."

"I know, Prompto. And I'll do everything to make things better between us."

"I-I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

It was early in the morning.

However, Prompto was awake and about. He was getting ready for a photo shoot, with a world renowned photographer and fashion designer. He was excited to meet such accomplished individuals, who were so keen on collaborating with him.

So, Prompto sat in front of the dresser. His hairstylist and makeup artist prepped him. A sponge dabbed underneath his eyes - hiding dark circles, which were worsening day by day. A flat iron ran through his hair - straightening his unruly locks, especially his bangs.

A fringe fell over his forehead, even covered one of his eyes. He threaded through them, just before standing up. He went into the closet, where he began changing. His bathrobe landed atop the floor - alongside various other clothing, as he dawned one of the pieces he had been asked to model.

"How do I look, Noct?"

"You're gorgeous as ever, but where are you going?"

"Aren't you sweet, Noct? I'm going to a photo shoot."

"Oh, I'll let you dress in peace, then."

"You're considerate and sweet. It's just too bad you weren't before."

XOXO

He held his tongue.

After all, Noctis didn't want to argue anymore. It was one-sided anyway, just Prompto throwing insults and screaming. It hurt him - watching the blond break down, like a child again. It was worrisome - unsettling and upsetting, even emotionally and physically draining.

Unfortunately, Noctis couldn't do anything. He tried to comfort and console, but kept getting pushed aside. He was locked outside once - left banging a bedroom door, as Prompto cried inside his room. He then gave up - slid down and leaned against it, a couple of hours later.

However, Noctis didn't stop apologizing. He continued talking to Prompto, who did respond back. He got Prompto to unlock the bedroom door, just before hugging him. He held Prompto - cradled him in his arms, except the tears kept coming.

"Well, I'm leaving now."

"When will you come back home?"

"I'm not sure, but don't stay up waiting for me."

"How can I not?"

"I didn't know you were a sap as well, Noct."

XOXO

It was a bit sudden.

However, Prompto still hugged him. He jumped into Noctis' arms, who returned the gesture. He was spun around by Noctis, just before being set down. He attempted to then pull away, except Noctis wouldn't let him go.

And, Prompto felt his hands. They brushed his hips, even his lower back. He shivered underneath the touch - fingers curling into Noctis' shirt, as Noctis caressed him. He shoved Noctis though - sent Noctis tumbling into an armchair, with a grin.

So, Prompto could run off. His limo was waiting outside, with the backseat door open and a glass of champagne poured already for him. He got inside - sipping his golden champagne, and waving goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Noct."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Prompto."

"But, I meant it, though. Don't stay up waiting for me, Noct. You'll only regret it."

"I'll try, Prompto."

XOXO

He heard something clattering.

The bathroom door was ajar. He hesitated before going inside, where he found Prompto. He darted towards Prompto, who was unconscious in the bathtub. He then knelt down - unclogging the drain, as something caught his eye.

So, Noctis reached down into the water. He plucked the thing out - a needle, except used and bloody. The needle was blank - nothing written onto it, just void of any inscription. That troubled him - gravely horrified him, especially because he had no idea what Prompto injected into his body.

However, Noctis couldn't get any answers. The blond's speech was incoherent - garbled and jumbled, not anything to make sense of. He grabbed Prompto - shook his best friend, but out of anger.

"What did you take, Prompto?!"

"N-Noct …"

"Come on, Prompto! What did you take?!"

"N-Noct …"

"Damn it, Prompto! I'm calling the doctor!"

XOXO

It was momentary.

The pain subsided, then. However, Prompto felt something else - an odd feeling, as voices echoed around him. So, Prompto turned his head - blinked his eyes open, just before finding an IV unit attached to him.

They were drawing blood from him, but without his permission. Of course, Prompto tried tugging them out - wanting them out of him, not understanding who issued such a procedure. Unfortunately, Prompto was stopped - wrists caught and pinned down, to keep him from ripping out his IV unit.

They were firm though. However, Prompto still struggled - weakly whining and writhing in bed, which made them tighten their hold. Yet, Prompto could care less - thrashing his legs, even kicking at times.

"Calm down, Prompto."

"L-Let go, Noct."

"I can't, Prompto. I'm doing this for your own good. It's almost over, too."

"N-Noct …"

"Hush, Prompto."

XOXO

He looked over the report.

The blond's blood work was concerning. There were various drugs in Prompto's system, but mostly anti-anxiety agents. They weren't being used properly - taken too regularly, with other drugs as well.

So, Noctis' suspicions were confirmed. He had already known, though. It was evident enough, especially from Prompto's actions. It was also evident enough from Prompto's stash - the hoard of prescription pills, in the nightstand drawer.

Then, Noctis looked behind him. The blond was barely audible - voice a low whisper, still incoherent and narcotized. It was his name Prompto murmured - his hands reaching out, just before dropping due to fatigue.

"You need to rest, Prompto."

"N-No …"

"You're not well."

"N-Noct …"

"I promise you, Prompto. I'll be here when you wake up again. Will you please go to sleep now?"

"O-Okay …"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
